Choices
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Leah is pregnant but who is the father? Her high school sweetheart who left her for her cousin or her one night stand? Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to SM.

The Beginning

(LPOV)

I sat there in stunned silence as I looked at the doctor who just blew my world apart. I couldn't believe what he had just told me. How the _hell _could this happen to me? I wouldn't of even known if mom and dad didn't make me make an appointment with my Dr. Brown because of how sick I'd been feeling the last two weeks.

"Are you sure that you didn't make a mistake??" I asked.

Dr. Brown looked at me and said, "I am sorry Leah but this is no mistake. I had the lab run the test twice and it came back positive both times. You're pregnant Leah, and according to the numbers on the blood test you're around eight weeks pregnant."

I jumped up off of the exam table and ran out of the room. I saw my mom sitting in the waiting room and I ran right past her. I couldn't believe this was happening to me.. How the hell had I went from the happiest girl in the world to the girl who was heart broken and all alone!? The bad thing is I couldn't even say one hundred percent that this baby is Sam's.. I mean there was a party two months ago that I went to with a couple of girl friends and I ended up getting pretty drunk. I closed my eyes as I thought back to that night;

_I walked into the party with my head held high. I really didn't wanna come but Becky talked me into it because she thought that I needed to get out of the house and get on with my life. I finally gave in after an hour. I decided I might as well be miserable at the party instead of at my house..; So I put on a black mini skirt with a purple halter top and stilettos, I did my make-up and put my hair up._

_My long time boyfriend had just broken up with me about a week ago. The night after I gave him my virginity to be exact.. It seems he fell for my cousin the first day he met her, which was the day after we had slept together for the first time. I found them fucking when I went to his house. At that moment I'd wanted to die. I did not want to go on living at all, but I knew that I had to._

_So here I am, going to a party; and I made a choice. I was going to get drunk and have fun and forget about Sam and Emily for the night. I was going to do what anyone else would do; I grabbed a beer and headed towards the space where I could see people dancing. I turned back around though to where I saw tequila and hot dam shooters sitting on the counter. I found a shot glass and did three shots of each before I got the courage to go in and join the people dancing._

_I saw a friend of Sam's and my heart just about broke as I thought about him; but I pushed him out of my mind. I looked over and saw that Jared, the friend I'd seen, was looking depressed and wondered what was wrong with him. I went over to him and grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. Normally I wouldn't have done this but I was already feeling tipsy. That is what happens when you drink on an empty stomach. He looked at me in shock and then his mouth dropped open as I started dancing against him to the song "Its Getting Hot In Here" by Nelly. He finally loosened up and started dancing with me._

_I loved the feeling of his hands on my hips as I shimmied to the ground and then back up, pushing my ass up against his crotch. I could tell that he was drunk too because his eyes were unfocused. Once I was standing back up to my full height, he turned me around and pulled me to him and kissed me passionately. I moaned into his mouth and grinded my hips into him. I felt him harden through his pants and heard his groan. _

_We pulled away from one another and Jared said "Do you want to take this upstairs?"_

_I nodded and he grabbed my hand and led the way through the crowd. We went upstairs and found an empty room. He shut the door and then I was in his arms and we were kissing and pulling each others clothes off. Then he was fucking me up against the door to the bedroom we were in. I felt my own climax and then his as well. I was still as horny as hell because of all the alcohol, and even though we'd both just had massive orgasms he was still hard. He walked over to the bed and turned me around till I was on all fours and he was standing behind me._

_He entered me from behind and I screamed his name as he screamed mine. After doing it doggy style, I rode him and then we did it in the missionary position. Finally, after four times, we were both exhausted and I fell asleep in his arms. When we woke up the next morning we were both in shock._

"_Oh God, Leah I am so sorry.." Jared said._

_I shook my head and said, "Don't worry about it Jared. It doesn't have to mean anything. I think it was just something we both needed."_

_He nodded and said, "I agree and I hope that we can be friends after this."_

_I sighed and said "I don't have a problem with you being my friend but do not ever mention Sam's name in front of me. And please don't ever tell anyone about what we did."_

_He smiled and said "Let me take you home sweetheart."_

_I smiled. "Thanks, that would be nice. I bet Becky is wondering where I went off to. But Jared I have to say; Last night was amazing and if I wasn't still in love with Sam and still hurting so much, I wouldn't mind a repeat performance."_

_Jared smiled at me. "I know what you mean Leah. If I still didn't love Kim I wouldn't mind one either. I came to the party last night because she broke up with me yesterday.."_

_I gave him a sad smile and then hugged him. We quickly found our clothes and snuck out of the house. He helped me into his truck and then got in the driver's seat. Once we were back at my own house he jumped out and came around, helped me out and then held my hand as we walked up to my door._

_He gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek, saying "I'll see yah later Leah. Let's go to the movies or something in the next couple days."_

I was brought out of my memories when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with my mom. She looked at me with concern and pulled me into her arms. After that we headed towards the car and got in. Mom waited to say anything until we were heading home.

"What did the Dr. Brown say Leah?" Sue asked her daughter.

I looked at her and whispered, "Mom.. He said I 'm pregnant."

She gasped and looked at me, said "Oh sweetie I'm so sorry! Are you alright??"

I just nodded and said "It came as a shock. I don't know what I'm gonna do."

We pulled up outside our house and I jumped out of the car and headed inside. I was feeling hot so I took off the sweater that I was wearing.

"Well, sweetie, you need to tell Sam." My mom said.

I looked at her but before I could say anything, my dad and Seth walked in and dad said "She needs to tell Sam what??"

My mom looked from me to my dad and said; "She needs to tell Sam that she's pregnant. He _does_ have a right to know.."

I looked up as I heard a growl and saw Seth shaking as he spat "You really believe that Mom?? After what that bastard did to her you honestly think he deserves to know??"

My mom still said: "Yes, I do believe he deserves to know. It's his child too."

This time _I_ growled and I mean _growled_ as I yelled "HE DOESN'T DESERVE _SHIT! _HOW IS IT THAT YOU CAN BE MY MOM BUT TAKE HIS AND EMILY'S FUCKING SIDE!? NO I WILL _NOT_ TELL SAM I'M PREGNANT AND NEITHER WILL YOU. BECAUSE, MOM, IF YOU DO I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WILL NEVER SEE ME OR YOUR GRAND CHILD EVER AGAIN! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

By this time I was shaking because I was so angry; and I saw that Seth was also shaking badly. My dad's eyes widened as he looked at Seth and me.

"Leah and Seth, outside now! Sue call Sam!" my dad said.

That was all it took. I yelled, "YOU KNOW WHAT!? BOTH OF YOU FUCK OFF! THIS IS _MY_ LIFE AND I DON'T WANT EITHER OF YOU IN IT IF YOU'RE GOING AGAINST WHAT I WANT!"

I screamed again as I felt a fire burning inside of me, felt my bones start to break. I also heard Seth screaming. I don't know how I did it but I managed to grab him and then pulled him outside along with me. I must have done it just in time because we both screamed once more, and then everything went black.


	2. OMG No Way

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to SM.

OMG No Way

(LPOV)

After the last scream from Seth and me I looked at Seth but all I saw was a sandy colored wolf. I started to freak out and I could tell that Seth was freaking out too. I freaked out even more when I looked down at the ground where my feet should be and saw two paws.

"_What the fuck?" I thought._

"_Oh my God! What the hell am I?" Seth said._

_Wait I thought to myself "I can hear Seth. How in the hell is that possible?"_

"_Oh my God I can hear you too Leah!" Seth said._

That is when I started hearing other voices in my head. One that I heard made me cringe because of who it belonged too. The other one calmed me down.

"_Seth, Leah stay where you are we're on the way." Sam said._

I growled but calmed down as Jared said _"Leah sweetheart it's okay. I'm almost to you but you need to calm down."_

I barked a laugh as I heard Sam growl when he heard Jared call me a Sweetheart. Without realalizing it I remembered the first time he called me sweetheart. It was the morning after we had such incredible sex.

"_LEAH!" Seth screamed in my head._

"_What?" I said._

_Um Leah can you not think about what we did right now please? Everyone can see what you are recalling." Jared said._

"_You slept with my Lee-Lee Jared?!?!?!" Sam roared._

"_Oh shut the fuck up Sam I ain't yours anymore. Now why in the hell am I a wolf? I really need to get back to human form ASAP! I don't think morphing into a wolf will do me or my baby any good!" I snarled._

_I heard three gasp and then Seth saying "Uh Leah I thought you didn't want Sam to know that your pregnant?"_

"_Oh fuck me runnin backwards. God Damn it! Ok everyone forget I said or thought anything. Now Jared hon can you please explain to me why the fuck I am a wolf?" I said._

By this time Sam, Jared, and some other guy were to Seth and us. I could tell that it was Jared that was walking up to me because his eyes are the same as they are when he is human.

As Jared nuzzled his head into my side he said _"Alright sweetheart the quickest way to explain this is that the Legends we have all heard are true. You're a wolf because there are Cold Ones around and that is why you phased. Although something had to have made you angry enough to phase but we will talk about that later sweetheart. Right now we need to get you back to human and then take you and get you checked out and make sure the baby is alright."_

"_Seth you need to calm down to man." Paul said._

I could hear Sam's mind running a mile a minute but right now all I was focused on is Jared. I needed to get back to my normal self so that my baby would not be harmed.

"_Ok Leah you need to think of something happy. That will calm you down so that you can phase back to human. Seth you do the same thing." Jared said in his mind._

I thought about the fact that I would love this baby. I also thought about how close Jared and I become and how supportive he has been in the role of best friend. I smiled as I remembered the time I was cooking and we got into a food fight. I heard someone chuckle and I snapped my head up.

"_So you and Jared got into a food fight? Now that is funny!" Paul said._

I laughed as did Seth and the next thing I know I was back to my human self. I looked down and saw that I was naked and took off running into the house. I ran past my mom and dad and straight up to my bedroom. I shut and locked the door and hurried over to my closet and picked out a new shirt and pants to wear. I heard Seth in his room so I knew that he had come up to get something else to wear.

I quickly got dressed and then I opened up my bedroom door to see Seth standing there. I could hear voices down stairs and took a deep breath and grabbed the hand Seth held out and headed down the stairs. As soon as we got to the living room the talking stopped. I saw Jared, Paul, Sam, mom and dad all standing and looking at me.

Jared held out his arms to me and I ran to him. I didn't care what anybody though. Right now I needed my best friend. He gave me a kiss on the head and then pulled me into his side. My mom and dad both looked at me wide eyed and I glared at them. I didn't really like how they were looking at me. Seth stood by my side because he was always there for me and I knew that he would be now.

"Now Leah as long as you are living in this house you will do what we say. And your mom and I both say that you let Sam be a part of his child's life. You are the one who slept with him so you will be the one who deals with it." my dad said.

I glared at him and said "Then you know what fuck you and mom. Also fuck Sam. I will move out if that is what you think. I am nineteen years old and this is MY BABY! NOT ANYBODY ELSE'S! HE OR SHE IS MINE!"

I went to walk out but Jared pulled me back to him and said "Leah, you know you're not goin' through this alone. And we don't know for sure that this baby is Sam's so until we know you'll stay with me and I'll help you. Even if it IS Sam's baby I'll help you. I know how you feel, and you ain't alone."

I threw my arms around Jared and kissed his cheek. He was truly my best friend and I could not love him any more than I did at this moment.

"What in the hell do you mean we don't know if this is even Sam's baby?" my dad shouted.

Jared stood straight up and said "What I mean is I slept with Leah so this baby could be mine."

He bent his head and kissed me on the head and finally Sam roared "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER! THIS IS MY BABY AND I WILL TAKE CARE OF MY BABY AND LEAH."

I laughed bitterly and said "Sam you're not taking care of anything. And you don't know if this is your baby. It very well could be Jared's and honestly I hope that this baby is Jared's. He will be a way better father than you ever could be or would be."

"LEAH CLEARWATER you apologize right now!" my dad shouted.

"No I will not apologize because it is the truth. Now I am leaving and Mom, Dad, and Sam you three can go to hell."' I said.

With that I stormed upstairs and threw some clothes into a bag. I was back down stairs within five minutes and headed out the door with Jared right behind me.

"LEAH GET BACK HERE THIS MINUTE!" my dad shouted.

I ignored him and kept on walking. Jared took my bag from me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Thankfully Jared had his own place. But the first stop we were going to make was Dr. Browns.

"What am I going to tell Dr. Brown about why I need to see if the baby is alright?" I asked.

"We will just tell him you fell down the steps. Then I will make a phone call later to Dr. Cullen who lives in Forks and we will have him check you. He may be a vampire but he does not live off of human blood. He lives off of animal blood." Jared said.


	3. What Do You Think?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to SM.

What Do You Think?

(JPOV)

I walked with my arm around Leah's waist to the Doctor's office. Once we got there I walked with Leah up to the reception desk. I knew that she was scared.

"I need to see Dr. Brown again please." Leah said.

The receptionist looked up but before she could say anything Dr. Brown walked out and saw Leah. He took one look and rushed to open up the door that led back to the exam rooms.

"Leah what's happened? Come on, follow me back." Dr. Brown said.

Leah nodded and followed Dr. Brown and I held onto her. I wasn't going to let her go through this alone regardless if she was carrying my baby or not. Dr. Brown led us into an exam room and motioned for Leah to get up on the exam table. She did so but kept her hand in mine.

"What's wrong, Leah? I just saw you not to long ago." Dr. Brown said.

Leah looked at me and I nodded so she said "I fell down a flight of steps. Can you check and see if the baby's alright please?"

Dr. Brown nodded and rushed out of the room and came back in a few minutes later with a machine. He hooked it up and then came back over to Leah.

"Alright Leah this gel will be cold but it will allow us to see if the baby is alright. Okay?" Dr. Brown said.

Leah nodded and grabbed my hand tighter. Dr. Brown put the gel on her stomach and then the Doppler. Leah sucked in a breath and seemed to be holding it. I watched the screen and so did Leah. Soon the sound of a heartbeat was heard. I let out the breath I wasn't even aware that I was holding and so did Leah.

"Leah it looks like your baby is okay. I'm advising you to take it easy for a couple of days though." Dr. Brown said.

I looked at Leah and then back to Dr. Brown and said "She will Dr. Brown. I'll make sure of it."

Dr. Brown nodded and said, "Alright then I will see you again in a couple of weeks Leah. However even though I have the equipment I'm not an OB/GYN so if you would prefer you could look for one of those."

Leah looked at me and I smiled and said "Actually Dr. Brown I have a friend who delivers babies. I'm gonna take Leah there now to meet him and then take her back home with me."

Dr. Brown once again nodded and then left the exam room. I helped Leah up and then we too headed out. Once we were outside the Doctor's office we had a surprise. Seth

was leaning against my car. When he saw us he jogged over to us and pulled Leah into his arms. Leah hugged him back but then frowned when she saw the car.

"I figured Jared would need his car. How's my niece or nephew? Are they alright?" Seth said.

I laughed and said "Thanks for bringing my car Seth. From what Dr. Brown said the baby is fine but I'm taking Leah to another Doctor just for a second opinion. But I have to warn you; he's a vampire. But they don't drink human blood. They drink animal blood."

Seth nodded and said "I'll tag along. Sam was pissed about you and Leah walking off but Paul actually got in his face. Leah did you know that Jacob Black, Embry Call, and Quil Ateara are wolves too??"

Leah shook her head and I said "I didn't tell her too much. Right now I wanna take her to the Cullen's so that Dr. Cullen can look her over and make sure that everything's definitely okay. I will warn you though, that they smell like, sickly sweet; but they're nice. Edward Cullen can read minds, Alice Cullen can see the future, and Jasper Cullen can read emotions. And Bella Swan's is dating Edward Cullen."

Leah and Seth looked at me in shock and then started laughing. I laughed along with them and shook my head. I opened up the passenger door and helped Leah into the seat and Seth got in back. Once I got in and started the car I took out my cell phone and dialed Edward.

"Hey Jared how are you?" Edward asked as he answered the phone.

I laughed a little and said "Fine. Edward is Carlisle home? I need him to check over someone for me. I'll explain when I get there."

Edward paused for a second and then said "Yes, he just walked in. I'll let him know that you're on the way."

"Thanks Edward." I said as I hung up.

I took one hand off of the wheel and grabbed Leah's hand in mine. I wanted her to know that I was here for her no matter what. About thirty minutes later I pulled into

the Cullen's driveway. Edward was outside waiting on us. As soon as I got out I rushed around the car and went over and helped Leah out. Seth got out and followed us.

I looked at Edward and saw the shock on his face.

"How did she phase?" Edward asked.

I sighed and said "She got angry at her mom and dad for something they said and her and Seth both phased. Edward I need Carlisle to look her over. She's pregnant, man."

Edward nodded and came forward to help me with Leah. I could tell that her energy was waining so we needed to get her inside. She flinched at the coldness of Edward's

hands but didn't show any other signs of not liking him.

"You smell kind of sweet." Leah said.

Edward laughed and said "Well I was expecting you to smell like a wet dog but you don't at all. Maybe that's because you're pregnant. Let's get you inside and let Carlisle take a look at you."

Leah nodded and Edward said "Seth, can you please go open the door?"

Seth ran ahead of us and did as he was asked. He stepped back to let Edward and I help Leah through and then followed behind. I saw Seth's eyes open wide when he saw the inside. I chuckled but stopped when I heard Leah gasp. I looked over at her and she just shook her head to let me know that she was okay. I saw that she too was looking around at the open, aired space. The living room was wall to wall windows.

"Carlisle, we need you please." Edward called out.

Without even hearing Carlisle's footsteps he was in front of us within seconds. Seth gasped when he saw him and then laughed. I forgot to tell them that vampires can run quickly.

"What seems to be the problem?" Carlisle asked.

Edward looked at me and I nodded, so he said "Well Carlisle, Leah here phased into a wolf today. But that's not the only surprising thing; she's pregnant and Jared would like for you to check her over."

I saw Carlisle's eyes widen as he said "She's one of the wolves? But she doesn't smell the same as them."

I laughed as did Edward and he said "I can assure you that she phased. Jared has been playing it over in his head. He is concerned for the baby and for Leah."

Carlisle nodded and said "Well let's get her upstairs and check her over. I can hear the heartbeat so that's a positive sign. I would advise though not to phase again."

Leah looked up at him and said "I didn't mean to phase the first time. My parents decided to try to tell me how to run my life and my baby's life and I got mad. Seth my brother phased at the same time."

Carlisle's eyes widened once again and said, "I'm sorry that they tried to tell you what to do. Let's check out your baby and then we'll see how you're doing. Do you feel alright? Are you cramping at all?"

Leah shook her head and said "I feel dizzy but other than that I feel alright. I just want to make sure that my baby's okay."

Carlisle nodded and led the way upstairs. Edward, Seth, Leah, and I followed him. Once we got to the top we heard someone pounding on the door and Edward's face went into a glare.


	4. Go Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM does.

Go Away

(EPOV)

I knew who was at the door and I could tell that Jared, Leah and Seth did too. I wanted to hurt Sam.. The man who'd made Leah so unhappy. I looked at Jared, Leah, and Seth and then at Carlisle who nodded at me.

"Sam is at the door but I will get rid of him. Jared and Seth you keep Leah calm." I said.

They nodded and I went back down the steps. By the time I got to the door Jasper and Emmett were both beside me. I saw Alice and Rosalie go upstairs and I smiled because I knew they wouldn't let anything bad happen to Leah. I looked at Jasper, then at Emmett and they both nodded; arms crossed. I slowly pulled the door open and came face to face with a very angry wolf.

"Where is she?" Sam growled.

I looked at Sam and growled right back.

"She wants nothing to do with you Sam. Don't you think you've hurt her enough? Or do you want to break her even more?"

I had the satisfaction of seeing Sam pale some but he recovered quickly and said, "That is my baby she's carrying. She'll do what I tell her to do."

I looked at Emmett and shook my head as he took a step towards Sam. I knew that Emmett took offense to how Sam was talking about Leah. I could also tell that Jasper was getting irked as well.

I snarled.

"Listen here Sam; When Leah said she wasn't sure if you were the father or not she wasn't saying that out of spite. She did indeed sleep with Jared a while back. And truthfully I hope that Jared is the father of Leah's baby. He'd be a way better father than you, because he's already a better man. Now get the hell off of our property. You're not wanted here!"

Sam growled; he looked beyond pissed and well into furious.

"I'm not going anywhere until Leah agrees to see me. Why can't any of you see how much I love her..?"

I laughed.

"Sam if you loved her you would have done more to fight the imprint. She wouldn't have walked in and found you in bed with her cousin. Now leave!"

Sam took a step towards me but stopped when we all heard Leah say "Sam, Edward is right. You're not wanted here. I don't want you in my life or in my baby's life. You fucked me over one too many times, Sam Uley and I don't want a damn thing to do with you. You can tell my parents too that I don't want to talk to or see them either until they can understand and finally take my side for once. Instead of you and that slut you call a fiancée. Now just GO AWAY!"

Sam took in a deep breath. And then he roared.

"YOU WILL DO WHAT I FUCKING TELL YOU TO LEAH! IT'S AN ORDER!!!"

Leah cringed but before anyone could say anything else Jacob Black made his grand arrival.

"Sam you can't order Leah around. I'm going to take the Alpha position since it rightfully is mine! I will not let you harm Leah or her unborn baby any more than you already have!"

Sam looked at him in shock, then turned, and promptly walked off. Jake looked at me and with my nod Jake came into the house followed by Embry, Quil, and Paul.

"So Jake.. What made you decide to take the Alpha position now??" Jared asked.

Jake looked over at Leah and Jared.

"I refuse to let Sam be able to order you and Leah around just because of his position. You have the right to live life the way you want to. Leah I don't want you phasing though so we need to find a way that you can control it and quick. Jared I want you by Leah's side as much as possible and I'll make sure that you're not patrolling with Sam. I think it would be best if you two found some place to stay for the next couple of days because I have a feeling Sam, Sue, Harry and Emily are going to be raising hell and Leah doesn't need the stress."

I looked at Leah and saw how pale she was looking. I looked at Carlisle who could tell what I was thinking and he shook his head. Rosalie came down the stairs and went straight over to the she-wolf, pulling her into her side.

"I think that Jared and Leah should stay here for a while. Carlisle still needs to check Leah over because she wouldn't let him earlier because she didn't want Edward to have to deal with Sam." Rosalie said.

I looked over at Rosalie; in shock, like everyone else. When I heard her thoughts though I smiled. She wanted to take care of Leah and make sure that her and the baby

were okay.

"I agree that they should stay here. In fact any of you who want to stay are more than welcome to." I said. I could read Carlisle's thoughts, and he made the invite very clear in his head.

Leah smiled and nodded thankfully.

"Thank you guys for being so nice to me. Even though you don't know me. I don't want to impose on you guys though."

Esme walked over to Leah and pulled her into a hug. The kind vampire said "You're not imposing at all. I would love for you to stay here. It would give me more reason to cook. Bella doesn't eat that much."

"Alright then, if you're sure that it wouldn't be an imposition I would love to stay. I don't think going home is an option right now... My parents have always sided with Emily and Sam and they didn't seem like they cared how much it hurt. I know now why they did but it still doesn't make it hurt any less. Alright Carlisle if you want to you can check me over now." Leah's spoken words held a bitter tone until she addressed Carlisle.


	5. The Cullen Way

A/N: A special thanks to SuicidalBeyblader for being my Beta for this story. She is one awesome person. If you haven't read her stories yet you should do so. Especially read Before the Storm.

Disclaimer: As always I don't own Twilight it belongs to SM. With that being said can I at least borrow Jared or Edward please? LOL!!!

The Cullen Way

(LPOV)

I couldn't believe how easy it was to like the Cullens. Even though they were vampires I could see myself being friends with them. I looked at Edward as I heard him chuckle and when I saw him looking at me I could feel myself blush; I remembered that he could hear my thoughts.

"Don't worry about it Leah. I'm glad that you're fond of us. We will do anything and everything we can to help you through this difficult time." Edward said.

I smiled and nodded at him. I went up the stairs behind Carlisle and wasn't surprised at all when everyone followed me. I found friends;.. Finally, who do care about my well-being and who'll support any choice that I make. Carlisle led me into a big room that had machines on one wall and a bed against another wall.

Carlisle smiled at me.

"I need you to put a gown on Leah and then I will check you over completely; make sure that both you and the baby are alright. If you don't want everyone in here while I check you over they can wait in the hallway. Once you have the gown on I need you to hop on the bed so that I can check you out."

I nodded and not even caring about everyone who was in the room I quickly stripped and pulled on the gown that Alice had ready for me. I smiled at Alice in thanks and she beamed a smile back. Edward and Jared both helped me onto the bed. I looked at Edward and thought 'Everyone can stay in here. I really don't care. I just want to make sure that my baby's alright.'

Edward smiled at me and nodded. "Everyone can stay in here while you check her over Carlisle. She doesn't really care but she wants to know that her baby is alright."

I smiled my thanks at Edward and he nodded his head with a slight grin. Jared took one of my hands in his while Seth took my other hand. Jake, Paul, Quil, and Embry all stood at the head of the bed beside Edward. Rosalie, Esme, Alice, and Bella all stood beside Seth and Jared. Two of them beside each of the guys. I laughed when I saw Jasper grinning at me. He seemed really nice and I liked him, even though he hadn't talked to me much since we got here.

I looked up at Edward when we all heard a knock on the front door of their house. I tense up because I was sure whoever it was that I didn't want to see them. Edward looked at Jasper and Emmet who both nodded and left the room.

As he was leaving the room Jasper looked back at me.

"Don't worry about it Leah. We won't let anyone come near you or stress you. You guys are family now, and therefore we'll watch over you. It's the Cullen way."

I nodded and smiled at him as he finished walking out of the room. I looked at Carlisle and nodded as well, letting him know to go ahead and start the exam. I didn't really care who was at the door. I wanted to know for sure that my baby was alright. Carlisle got a needle from the cabinet and came up and took some of my blood. I winced as the needle was going into my vein. I really did hate needles. Thankfully Carlisle only had to stick me once. I felt Edward stiffen at the same time Jared did.

I looked up at them both questioningly.

"It's alright Leah. Your mom and dad are here but don't worry we won't let them upset you. Jake and Paul; stand in front of the bed. Embry and Quil stay standing behind

the bed. Seth stay where you are beside Leah and Jared you stay where you are too. Esme stand next to Embry please; Rosalie I want you beside Jared and Alice stand next

to Jake. And Bella stand next to Seth please." Edward said.

Carlisle smiled at me. "Alright Leah this gel may be a little bit cold but we'll be able to see your baby. Just stay still and I promise nothing will happen to you or your little one." he said.

I squeezed Seth and Jared's hands as I felt the gel on my stomach. I smiled when I heard the guys gasp at the sound of my baby's heartbeat. I looked around and saw everyone watching the little screen with smiles. I smiled too as I saw that everyone felt the same way that I did about my baby. I looked up when I heard a gasp at the doorway. My mom and dad were standing there,looking at me with shock.

"Leah Clearwater you will come back home right now!" my dad yelled.

I flinched; But said "No I will not come home. Your house hasn't even felt like home to me for months. All you did was tell me how in the wrong I was in because I

wouldn't talk to Emily after she stole the man I loved. Well let me tell you something; you wanna take her side, that's fine. Emily can be your daughter now because I'm done with it all. You're my parents, but yet you never once tried to understand where I was coming from. You never once thought that what

Sam did was wrong and unforgiveable. So as far as I'm concerned I don't have parents anymore until you can see that what you have done to me these last couple of months is wrong. Now please leave."

Edward squeezed my shoulder in support, while everyone else patted any place they could reach. My mom and dad just stared at me like they didn't even know who I was and maybe they didn't know me like they thought they did. I got tired of them always sticking up for Emily and Sam. I was supposed to be their daughter, but yet all they told me was to grow up. My mom looked at Seth and then everyone else and saw that they were all standing protectively in front of me. I smiled as I saw what they were doing register in her eyes. I knew the second she realized that the Pack and the Cullens were protecting me from them.

My dad took a step towards me but Jasper quickly got in front of him and stopped him. "You will not go near her. You heard what she said. She doesn't want you in her life right now and frankly I think she deserves that right after what you two have done. You profess to love your daughter but yet you took her cousin's side. You took her ex fiancé's side when he did what he did. You may have understood why he did what he did but you cheated your daughter. You didn't try to help her through her pain. Now leave before you upset her anymore than you already have." He said through gritted teeth.

"Seth you're coming home with us. If your sister wants to live here with these bloodsuckers that's fine but you will come home where you belong." My dad said.

Seth shook his head and snarled.

"No, I will not. My home is with my sister; who needs me. Don't get me wrong mom and dad I do love you but how you treated Leah these last couple of months is unforgiveable. You never stopped to think about what it was doin' to her. Now you have to live with what you've done. But I will not turn my back on my sister like you did. I'm staying here with Leah. And just so you know you can't have Sam order me home. Jake took his rightful position when Sam tried to abuse his power."

I looked at my brother in shock because I've never heard him talk back to our parents before. I looked back at the screen when I heard Carlisle and Edward both gasp.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I frantically asked.

Edward squeezed my shoulder and smiled. "Everything is fine Leah.... But you're having more than one baby."

I looked at him in shock. Everyone's mouth dropped open.

I saw my mother open up her mouth but I cut in with;

"Don't! Don't say anything! Just leave. I don't want you here and I don't want to hear what you have to say! Now get the fuck out of here!"

Rosalie went forward and grabbed my mom and dad's arms lightly in her cold hands and marched them out of the room and down the stairs. I smiled when I heard the door open and then shut.

Rosalie came back upstairs and over to me and bent down and hugged me. "And once again that is the Cullen way."

Everyone laughed and talked excitedly. I just laid on the bed in shock as my mind completely shut down on me. I looked up at Edward with panic on my face. There is no

possible way I could be carrying more than one baby. Hell Edward didn't even say how many babies I was carrying. All he said was that I was carrying more than one. My

mind started racing and I could feel the panic building up.

Edward smiled and patted my shoulder. "Leah you need to calm down. Everything will be alright. Carlisle is checking now to see how many babies you're having. When I told you that you were having more than one it was because Carlisle detected more than one heartbeat. He should know soon exactly how many you'll have. You also need to remember you're not alone in this."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I took in a couple deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. I didn't want to harm my babies in any way, shape, or form. I knew

that I would have to control my temper other wise I could end up hurting them. I looked over at Jared and saw that he was smiling. He looked at me and bent down, kissed me on my head.

"Leah you're going to be a good mom. Regardless if these kids are mine or not I'm going to help you through this. You've become such a good friend to me and I love you dearly. No matter what, you and the babies will come first." Jared said.

Tears filled my eyes and started falling down my cheeks. Jared gently wiped them from my face and kissed my forehead again. Seth also bent down and kissed my forehead.

I smiled and looked around at everyone that was in the room with me. It's pretty bad when people you just met are more of a family to you then your own flesh and blood.

Edward chuckled and said, "Well Leah you are like family to us too. And as we said earlier; it's the Cullen way to take care of those we consider family. And if you look at Carlisle now he has some news for you."

I nodded and looked at Carlisle who smiled. "Well Leah it looks as if you are having quadruplets. Now a multiple pregnancy is very hard on a woman's body even though you can shape shift into a wolf I think this pregnancy will be difficult. Now here is what I want you to do; Each day you can get up and do things but you are not to lift anything at all. I also don't want you to bend too much. We will do Ultra Sounds once a week to keep an eye on you and the babies. You are to avoid stress at all cost."

My mouth dropped open as did everyone else's. I just stared at Carlisle in shock. My hands went straight to my stomach as did Seth's and Jared's. Seth and Jared were grinning now and I looked up as I heard chuckles coming from the others. I laughed when I saw Paul's mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. Bella actually walked over to Paul and pushed his mouth up so that it would close. He nodded his thanks to her which caused all of us to laugh again.

"How do you propose I keep the stress out of my life, Carlisle? You saw how Sam, my mother and my father act towards me." I whispered.

Jasper stepped up beside the bed and then sat down on it next to me. "Leah we'll keep them away from you. What's important right now is that you lay here and get some much needed rest. I can feel and see how tired you are. Sam, your mom, nor your dad will get anywhere near you. We will not allow them to stress you out. While you're sleeping we will all sit down and discuss a plan of action. You just worry about you and the babies and let us take care of the rest."


	6. Ooposite Side of the Fence

A/N: Wow thank you guys for the reviews. Also I want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. Another special thank you goes to SuicidalBeyblader for being my Beta for this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight it all belongs to SM. Although can I borrow Jared for a night. I have some stuff that needs to be moved.

Opposite Side of the Fence

(SPOV)

Two days had passed since I found out that Leah was pregnant. Two days of not seeing her, or talking to her. None of the Cullens will even let me near her. Hell my own pack isn't letting me near her. I can't believe that Jacob Black took the Alpha position from me. Who the hell does he think he is!? I was on my way over to see Sue and Harry Clearwater with Emily. I haven't told her yet that Leah's pregnant.. I wasn't sure how she was going to react to the news but today, I planned on telling her.

After I pulled up in front of the Clearwaters' house I hopped out of my truck and went around to help Emily out. I looked around and didn't see any sign of Leah being here. Actually after smelling the air I found that I couldn't detect her, Seth, Jared or any of the wolves' scents. I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed Emily's hand in mine and headed towards the front door.

I knocked, and within seconds Sue opened it up. She looked from Emily to me and gave us a slight smile; but it didn't reach her eyes. I could see the pain and sorrow in them and I knew that I caused some of it, but so did Leah. Damn Leah for being pregnant and for phasing and fucking all of our lives up!

"Come on in you two." Sue said, eyes trained on the floor.

I let Emily go in front of me and followed her in. Once inside I shut the door and went to the living room. Emily was sitting on the love seat and I sat down beside her. Harry and Sue both sat on the couch. Harry had his arm around Sue's shoulders. They both looked like they hadn't slept in the last two days and Harry looked as if he was sick.

"Have you two heard from Leah or Seth?" I asked.

Emily turned towards me with wide eyes. "Why would Uncle Harry or Aunt Sue need to 'hear' from Leah or Seth..? They live here for heaven's sake."

Sue looked at me. "You haven't told her yet? What in the world, Sam?!?"

"Tell me what? Just what the hell is going on here!?" Emily shouted.

I looked at Emily and sighed. "Leah and Seth are living at the Cullens' house with the rest of the pack. Jake took over the Alpha position. Leah and Seth have both phased."

Emily gasped. "And you're just now telling me this!? Why aren't Leah and Seth here? Why did they move in with the Cullens?! Why did Jacob take the Alpha position now!?"

Sue looked at me with pity in her eyes and then at Emily.

"Leah is two and a half months pregnant, or there about.. She refuses to come back home because she said Harry and I always took you and Sam's side. And I guess she's right. She told Harry and I that we are no longer her parents and that she doesn't want anything to do with us. Seth refuses to come home because he said he's not like his father and I... He won't turn his back on his sister like we did."

I stood up and started pacing. I still couldn't believe that Leah was acting this way.. The more I thought about it the angrier I got. How dare she think she can keep me away from her and our babies!? Then I remembered that they very well might be Jared's kids and I tensed up. How the hell could he sleep with her..?

Emily stood up and walked over towards me. "Is Leah letting you have any say in her pregnancy..?"

I shook my head and sighed. "The baby might not be mine. And even if it is she won't allow me anywhere near her. In fact Jake ordered me to stay away from her.."

"Why would Jake do that? And what do you mean the baby may not be yours!?" Emily asked.

Sue stood up and spoke in her wise voice.

"What Sam means is exactly what he said. Leah slept with Jared a couple weeks ago. Jake ordered Sam to stay away from her because Sam was going to order her home. Now none of the Cullens will let us near... In fact Billy just left a little while ago with some clothes for both Seth and Leah. He actually looked like he was disappointed in Harry and I..."

I turned and looked at Sue. "Did Billy say anything about Leah or the babies?"

Sue smiled sadly. "Leah is pregnant with Quads. The Cullens are keeping a close eye on her because Carlisle thinks that this pregnancy will hit her very hard."

"I'll go over and talk to her. I'll get her to see sense. She can't be putting you guys through this." Emily said.

I looked over at Emily with a surprised look on my face. I couldn't help but shake my head. Did she really not realize that she was the last person that Leah would ever talk to? I looked at Harry and Sue; also both shaking their heads.

"No offense Emily but you're the last person who should be talking to her. She blames you, and no matter what Leah says she's still my daughter. I will not have her put under any stress, especially since Carlisle already has Leah labelled as a high risk pregnancy." Sue said.

I looked at Emily when I heard her gasp. I could tell that she was thinking something but what; I had no clue. Harry got up and went to the kitchen and came back a minute later.

"So is there anything else we know?" I finally asked.

I kept looking at Harry in concern because I heard his breathing growing labored and I saw that he was grabbing his chest. Sue also noticed and rushed to his side.

"Emily, get Sue's car started and quick! We need to get Harry to the hospital!" I said.

Emily paled but nodded and ran out of the house. I quickly walked over to where Harry was laying on the couch and picked him up and carried him outside. Sue got in the back seat along with Harry and Emily got out of the drivers seat and quickly ran around to get in the passenger's. I jumped in the drivers seat and pealed out of the driveway. What normally would have taken about a half an hour only took me fifteen minutes to get to the hospital in Forks.

I sent Emily in to get a Doctor and I got out and opened the back door to get Harry out. I quickly walked into the Emergency Room with Sue on my heels. A Doctor I didn't recognize told me to place Harry on the stretcher so I did, and they rushed him into a room. Sue tried to follow them but they wouldn't let her.

"I need to call and let Leah and Seth know that their dad is in the hospital. I just hope they'll come." Sue said through her tears.

I looked at Sue and shook my head. "I'll call over and talk to Carlisle. They may not like me, or the rest of us right now but Carlisle will tell Leah."

Sue nodded and sat down in a chair. I took out my cell phone and made the call. After explaining what was going on Carlisle let me know he would tell Seth and Leah. After hanging up with Carlisle I called Billy and then Charlie Swan. I knew that Sue would want them to know.

I started pacing the hospital waiting room floor as I tried to calm myself. I knew that I would be seeing Leah shortly and I wasn't sure what I was going to say or do. I knew that I needed to let her know that I was here for her if she needed me. I just hoped she'd let me be there for her.


	7. Seeing Harry

A/N: Thanks to SuicidalBeyblader for being Beta on this story. This chapter may be short.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to SM.

Seeing Harry

(LPOV)

After Carlisle told Seth and me about my dad being in the hospital I went into shock. Just because I was mad at him it damn well didn't mean that I didn't love him. Edward and Jared both took over and made sure that I was ready and made sure that Seth was alright enough to go. Jasper was also going along so that he could keep Seth calm so that he didn't phase in the middle of the hospital. Rosalie was coming along to make sure that I would be alright and Carlisle was too, once again to make sure that nothing happened to me or the babies.

"Leah you need to remain as calm as you can as soon as we walk in. You need to know that Sam is still here and Emily is with him." Edward said.

I tensed up when I heard that and Jared wrapped his arm around my waist. "It'll be alright Leah. I won't leave your side and neither will anyone else. We won't let Sam or Emily near you. Are you sure you can do this?"

I looked from Jared to Edward and then at everyone else. "Yeah, I can do this. But you better keep that fucking asshole away from me or so help me I will not be held responsible for my actions. Now let's go see my dad so that I can get back to our new home. I'm feeling light-headed and sick again."

I saw Carlisle look over at me. "Are you okay Leah? Do you need to sit down?"

I shook my head.

"I'm fine Carlisle. What I need to do is get this over with and get back to your house. Can we please just go to his room?"

Carlisle nodded and led the way. Jared kept his arm around my waist and Edward wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders. Rosalie and Jasper were walking behind us beside Seth. As soon as we went by the waiting room I stiffened because I saw Sam and Emily sitting together. As soon as they saw us they stood up and started towardsus. Jasper moved around Edward, Jared, and me and stood next to Carlisle, blocking me and my brother.

"Sam, you're not getting near them so just leave them alone." Jared said.

I looked over at Jared and smiled at him greatfully. I felt lucky to have him by my side even if it turned out that he wasn't the father of the babies. He was one hell of a friend and I loved him dearly.

"That's for them to decide Jared. Now you guys let us see them." Sam growled.

I looked at Jared and took a deep breath. "I don't want to see you Sam... Now just leave us alone. We want nothing to do with you and your slut of a fiancée."

When Emily went to take a step forward Rosalie quickly got up by Jasper and Carlisle blocked her way. "You heard what she said. She doesn't want to talk to you or see you. She just wants to see her dad and then she wants to go back home. Now back off because if you cause her to be any sicker than she is right now, treaty or no treaty I will hurt you."

Before anyone else could say anything my mom came out of my dad's hospital room. As soon as she saw Seth and me she came running towards us. However, before she could pull me into a hug I put my hand up to stop her.

"I'm here to see how Dad is doing. I'm not here to give you a hug, or get a hug. I just want to see for myself that he's alright and then we're leaving. I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to me or try to touch me." I said in a low voice.

My mom looked at me and finally nodded. "If that's what you want then that's what you'll have. I really am sorry, Leah, for everything."

I laughed bitterly.

"If you were sorry Mother you wouldn't have Sam and my slut of a cousin here with you now would you. It's always going to be just Emily for you, isn't it?"

I brushed past my mom and walked into my dad's hospital room with Jared and Edward still by my side. Jasper walked in beside Seth, sending him calming waves because he was starting to shake. Seth and I both went over to my dad's hospital bed. He looked pale but I could hear Carlisle talking to Edward. I knew that my dad was going to be just fine.

"He had a slight heart attack Leah but he'll make a full recovery." Carlisle said.

I nodded, bent down and kissed my dad's head. "Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I love you any less. I love you Daddy and I want you to get better. Maybe eventually we can talk sometime; but for now I just need space away from you and Mom. I've tried to be understanding of why you always took Emily's side but I can't do it anymore."

I stepped back and let Seth have his turn by the bed. "I love you Dad but you and Mom were in the wrong. I'm going to keep standing by Leah because she needs to know that she comes first with at least one of us. Get better Dad."

After Seth was done we turned around and left the room. Jared pulled me into his side and held me as we walked while Edward rubbed circles on my back. I passed by my Mom, Sam, and Emily and didn't even look their way. I already had too much to deal with I didn't need their shit either. I turned around when we got outside as I heard someone call my name. I started to shake when Emily walked up to me. Jared pulled me in closer to his side and Rosalie stepped in front of me.

"Leah Clearwater you will talk to me damn it! You owe me that much!" Emily shouted.

I took a step forward and said in a harsh voice'

"I don't owe you shit you fucking SLUT! Now get the hell away from me. You got what you wanted now leave me the hell alone!"


	8. Finally Getting My Say

A/N: Thanks to SuicidalBeyblader for being Beta on this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That belongs to SM.

Finally Getting My Say

(LPOV)

I couldn't believe it. Even after telling her to leave me the hell alone she still persisted in following me as Jared and Edward walked me towards Edward's Volvo.

"No, Leah you listen to me!" Emily said.

I spun around so fast that I got dizzy, but Jared and Edward both got their arms around me before I could fall. Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle and Seth were all standing tensed up behind Emily.

"I don't have to do a damn thing Emily. You lost any right to ask anything from me when you screwed my boyfriend! You always wanted anything that belonged to me Emily. Well congratulations, you got it, didn't you? You stole my boyfriend, and then my parents. I hope your fucking proud of yourself." I snarled.

Emily smirked at me. "You're right Leah I stole your boyfriend. Do you even remember how good he is in bed? Do you even remember how it feels when he kisses you? Do you remember how it feels to have his hands run all over your body? Because let me tell you; Leah he's great in bed. I love the way he kisses me; I love the way he runs his hands all over my body. He makes me feel like a queen. I got what you wanted and I'm happy about it! I set out to get him but him imprinting on me just made it even easier. You'll never get him back Leah. He's mine and even if you tell him what I just said he won't believe you."

Seth, Jasper, Edward, Jared, and Rosalie all growled but it was Rosalie who shocked the hell out of Emily.

"Emily; you're a stupid, brain-dead bitch. I think that you just forgot who's standing in front of you. Leah won't have to tell Sam anything and yes, he will believe her even if she does tell him. You forget that the Pack can read each others' minds. Seth and Jared can replay what you just said to Leah through their minds and no doubt they will. You just fucked yourself over."

I laughed at the look on Emily's face.

"You really forgot about that didn't you? You always were stupid Emily when it came to not watching what you said. But you know what? You can have Sam. I don't want him because, unlike you I don't go for sloppy seconds. Also unlike you, Emily, I am not a manipulating, scheming bitch. I tell it like it is and I don't hold back. I don't put on an innocent act. So why don't you go back to the man you stole from me and have some fun? I need to get home and put my feet up because unlike you I do care about others. And I want to make sure my babies are alright."

Emily took a step forward and touched Jared's arm. "You won't tell Sam what I said will you Jared? She provoked me and I didn't mean it!"

Jared glared at Emily and said, "Emily go try that with Sam because it won't work with me. You see unlike Sam, I know a real woman when I see one and you Emily are not a real woman. Leah is, always has been and always will be. You are nothing but a mother-fucking cock-sucking slut who likes to ruin lives."

I laughed when Emily's mouth dropped open after what Jared said to her.

"You see Emily, not all men fall for you and your fucked up lies. Now run along and go see someone who gives a shit about you. Because as of now you are not family to me; you don't even exist."

I stood my ground as Emily took another step towards me but Seth stopped her. "Emily you best go while you still can. Just because Leah can't phase doesn't mean that I can't. If you keep it up you'll finally get to see what I'm like when I'm pissed. Now get the fuck away from my sister. Just so you know you best stay away from MY MOM AND DAD too!! I'm gonna tell my mom what you said. And if she doesn't believe me then I'll make sure that Sam knows. Actually, either way I'll make sure that Sam knows because I'm going to love to see his face when he realizes that you had it all planned before he even imprinted on you. NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR SIGHT YOU MOTHER-FUCKING SLUT!"

Emily looked at Seth.

"I can't believe you just talked to me that way Seth. You've always been the one who stuck up for me,.. Why are you acting this way now?"

I couldn't help but laugh and so did everyone else as Seth snorted. "Why am I acting this way?? You just admitted that you planned to take Sam away from my sister. You honestly think I'll take your side on anything ever again? Get a fucking life Emily and stay out of ours'."

I turned back towards the car but stopped and turned towards Emily one more time. "I hope that you get what you deserve. You never cared about anyone but yourself Emily and Sam will eventually see that. Now, like Seth said stay away from us and out of our lives. You're a bitch Emily and those scars on your face only make you look as bad on the outside as you are on the inside."

Finally I got in the car followed by everyone else. I looked back to see Emily standing where we left her; staring at us in shock. I couldn't help but laugh at the way her face looked. I finally got to say what I've wanted to for a long time now.


	9. I Can't Believe What You've Done

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight it belongs to SM!

I Can't Believe What You Have Done.

(Sue's POV)

I followed Emily outside after she tailed Leah and Seth out. Even though Leah wasn't talking to me I wanted to make sure that Emily didn't stress her out. I hid behind a car where nobody could see me, and I listened to their exchange. I couldn't believe what I'd heard. As soon as Leah, Seth, Jared and everyone left I came out of my hiding spot. Emily turned around and when she saw me she gasped.

"Aunt Sue is Uncle Harry alright?" Emily asked.

I glared at her as I walked towards her. "Emily I want you to leave this hospital and never come back. I don't want you anywhere near Harry, or me."

Emily got an innocent look on her face. "Why Aunt Sue?? What have I done to you!?"

I got in her face.

"I heard everything you just said to my daughter! I want you out of our lives. If you come near us again I will make sure that everyone knows what you've done. Now get Sam and get the hell out of here."

"But Aunt Sue I haven't done anything...! I don't know what you thought you heard but you're mistaken!" Emily said.

I laughed; then slapped her.

"You know Emily that innocence act will no longer work for me. I think I will talk to Old Quil and Billy when they get here. They need to know just how much you had them fooled."

I turned away from her and walked back inside the hospital. Once I was inside I stopped and took a couple of deep breaths. I looked up when I heard someone call my name. When I saw that it was Sam I got mad all over again.

"Sue, are you alright?" Sam asked.

I glared at him. "I want you to take your fiancé and leave here. I don't ever want to see either of you here again! If you try to come back I'll have security escort you out!"

Sam's mouth dropped open and he took a step towards me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong Sue..? Why don't you want me here...?"

By this time I was seeing red again so I slapped his hand to get it off of my shoulder. "Why don't you ask your precious fiancée? I mean it, Sam, I don't want to see either of you back here or over at my house again when Harry gets released. If you want to visit then you call and make sure that I don't have Seth or Leah with Harry and me first; But you're never to bring Emily with you or mention her name in our presence again! Now, I have to go see my husband; and then try to repair the damage that is done to my family because of your spiteful bitch of a fiancée."

With that I stalked off towards Harry's room. I needed to get away from Sam before I really lost it. As soon as I walked into my husband's room I started crying. I couldn't believe that I took Emily's side over my own daughter's. I didn't know that Emily was that bitchy. And now I had to fix the mess she made out of my family. I can't put all the blame on Emily, I knew that; but I knew that if she hadn't done what she did then we wouldn't have reacted the same way. She always seemed to make it Leah's fault and Harry and I knew how bitter Leah was about Sam, so we believed everything Emily told us. I shut my eyes as I thought about everything that we'd done or said. If only we had found out sooner, just how much of a bitch Emily really was, all this pain could have been prevented.

A/N: I know that this chapter is short but I wanted to get Sue's POV done. Next chapter will be some Jared and Leah fluff. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.


	10. Our Day

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm glad that you're liking the story. Thanks to my Beta SuicidalBeyblader for doing all that she does. She is awesome. Now I know that some of these chapters are short and for that I'm sorry. This one too will be a little short but I will make it up to you in the next couple of chapters. I have some things going on and right now I'm going through chemo so between getting sick, being tired and being in pain I don't feel up to writing long long chapters. Anyways enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to SM.

Our Day

(LPOV)

After Jared, Seth, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, Rosalie and I got back to the house I decided I wanted to go walking in the forest to take a breather; just Jared and me.

"Jared.. Can we go for a walk, maybe spend some time together?" I asked.

Jared looked at me and smiled.

"If that's what you want Lee."

I nodded and held my hand out, letting Jared take it into his own. We walked off after I promised that if I got tired we would come straight back. Jared let go of my hand and then wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him as we walked along. I looked up at him, smiled and then placed my arm around his waist in return; my head on his shoulder as we walked.

I knew that Jared and I were becoming close, but how close I wasn't so sure.. When we came across a meadow we stopped for awhile. Jared sat down on the forest floor and gently pulled me down to sit with him. As I went to seat myself beside him, he shook his head and spread his legs; guided me until I was in between. I then sat down and he pulled me back into his chest.

I sighed in contentment. "This feels nice Jared."

I bent my head to look back at him and he smiled. "Yeah, it does. I like the feel of you in my arms.. I like knowing that while you're with me I know that you're safe and I can protect you."

I chuckled.

"Jared I don't need protection. I'm a big girl yah know I can protect myself."

Jared smiled at me again, and then he bent his head and kissed me lightly. When he lifted his lips away we smiled at one another. It felt nice kissing Jared, but it wasn't explosive.

"It feels sweet kissing you Leah, and I want to keep kissing you, ..But to me it's just comfortable and like we're close friends. I don't want to hurt you." Jared said.

I nodded. "I know what you mean Jared. I like having you kiss me too, but it's not like it's this big explosion of feeling. I like being with you, and I feel safe when I'm with you but unfortunately.. Sam still has my heart and even if he didn't I'm afraid of getting hurt again so I won't be doing any relationship stuff for awhile."

Jared's eyes crinkled and he bent down and kissed me again. This time he lingered. When we broke apart we both smiled once again. Jared wrapped his arms around me and put his chin on my head.

"I have an idea Leah. Why don't we be best friends, who just kiss occasionally? If we decide later on down the road that we want to do more then we'll revisit the issue. And I think by us acting like a couple will keep Sam off your back." Jared grinned.

I smiled and nodded.

"You know that just may work.. Are you sure you don't mind doing that though, Jared? I don't want to cause problems for you with your imprint.."

Jared shook his head.

"Leah you're my best friend and I love you. Kim and I haven't really spoken in a couple of months.. We're friends, yes and if push came to shove unlike Sam I would fight for you. Nothing is making me give you up, or the babies that you're carrying. Regardless if the babies turn out to be mine or not I won't give any of you up. I do love you, Leah I'm just not in love with you."

I looked into Jared's eyes and saw the truth shining brightly. "I love you too Jared; but I'm not in love with you either. I'm glad to have you in my life and by my side. I couldn't be any happier than I am right now...; I know that you're going to stick around and that you won't leave me high and dry."

Jared shook his head while smiling. He kissed me once more and then stood up. He held out his hand and I grasped it so he could pull me up and into his arms. We both heard a noise and turned to look. When we didn't see anything, we started walking again. We ended up walking to the beach where we sat down again, on the sand in front of the ocean. Once again I was in between Jared's legs and leaning back into his chest. His arms were wrapped around my waist and his fingers were running up and down my stomach.

We looked up as we heard running footsteps. I tensed when I saw Sam and Jared wrapped his arms tighter around me; pulling me to him securely.

Jared bent down to whisper in my ear. "It's alright Leah. I won't let him hurt you. Just go along with me."

I nodded but before I could say anything Jared's lips came crashing down on mine. I moaned in surprise which let Jared's tongue slip into my mouth. I sighed in contement into his mouth and reached my arms up around his neck; anything sure to keep his lips on mine. We only broke apart when we both craved air.I looked over, and saw Sam standing about 25 feet away from us and looking at us angrily. Jared stood up and once again helped me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and started to lead me away from the beach and from Sam. Before we could even make it to the forest we were stopped.

"Just what do you think you two are doing!? How could you do this to me??" Sam asked.

I just looked at him in shock; Jared moved us around Sam. We continued walking into the forest but of course Sam followed us. He ended up trailing us all the way back to the Cullens' house. Jared must have been thinking something as we got closer because when we got there Edward, Jasper and Emmett were all standing outside waiting on us.

"Leah, we need to talk. You can't keep running from me. These are my children too!" Sam said.

I turned around in anger but before I could say anything my world went black.

A/N 2: Alright next chapter will be Sam's POV. Before I get to Sam and Leah in the next chapter I'll have Sam confront Emily about what Sue said to him. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review!!!


	11. Confrontations

A/N: Wow thanks for all of the reviews. I'm glad that you guys are liking this story. This chapter will be in Sam's POV. This chapter may be a bit confusing. I'm going to have Sam first confronting Emily about what Sue said to him and then later on in the chapter will pick up where it left off on the chapter before now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Confrontations

(Sam's POV)

I continued to stare at Sue as she walked into Harry's hospital room; at least until she shut the door behind her. I couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on. I tried to recall a time when I'd heard Sue use that tone on Emily and I came up blank. I shook my head, and decided that I would find out one way or another so I probably shouldn't preoccupy myself with it. I walked out of the hospital and saw Emily standing outside leaning against the wall; waiting.

"Why didn't you come back inside?" I asked.

Emily looked at me and smiled. "I just needed some air. Are we going back in?"

I got a good look at her face and could see a hand print on her cheek. "Actually, we're not wanted here.. Sue said I could come back later on if I chose too but you're not to be anywhere near."

I noticed that when I said Sue's name, Emily raised her hand to her face where the handprint was. I stood there in shock because I couldn't picture Sue hitting Emily for any reason. I ran my hand through my hair as I tried to come to grips with the fact that Sue had not only hurt Emily but had called her the names that she had. I just couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Why doesn't Aunt Sue want us here..?" Emily asked.

I looked at her closely and saw the signs that she knew exactly why Sue didn't want us here. She wouldn't quite meet my eyes, and I knew then that something was definitely wrong and I had to find out what it was.

"Emily, I know you know why she doesn't want us here; but I don't. So when we get home we'll be having a talk. Let's go." I said.

Emily looked at me in shock, but nodded her head and walked over and got in the truck. I followed behind her with my heart feeling heavy and I wasn't sure why. I started the engine and drove out of the hospital parking lot back towards La Push. Emily reached over and put her hand on my leg and for some reason I flinched at her touch. She took her hand away with a look of surprise on her face.

When we got home I shut the truck off and turned towards Emily. "So what did you do to make Sue slap you Emily?"

Emily averted her eyes. "I didn't do anything Sam.. She just slapped me for no reason!"

Sam let out a bitter laugh and gave Emily a glare. "Emily you really need to work on your lying. I can tell that you are right now because you won't even look me in the eyes. Even if you were I wouldn't believe you. I know Sue, and I know that she wouldn't hit you without a reason. NOW TELL ME WHY SHE SLAPPED YOU ACROSS THE FACE!"

I watched as Emily opened up the truck door and hopped out. I slammed my hand on the steering wheel and got out myself. Emily looked across to me and I couldn't believe the look in her eyes. Her eyes held such contempt that it almost took my breath away.

"I don't have to tell you why Sam! It's not like she'll talk to you now anyways.. If she won't talk to me I know she won't talk to you. You don't need to worry about it Sam. Aunt Sue can't stay mad at me for long.. She loves me like a daughter." Emily said; looking me in the eyes.

I shook my head at her.

"No, Emily you see that's where you're wrong. From what she said to me today she doesn't want you, or me at the hospital or at her home once Harry gets out of the hospital. If I come over I'm to call and make sure that neither Seth nor Leah are there. She doesn't want you anywhere around them.. Her eyes, when she said your name, Em were filled with nothing but hate. NOW WHAT DID YOU SAY OR DO TO MAKE HER THAT PISSED OFF AT YOU!?"

I couldn't believe it when Emily actually laughed. I started shaking and when Emily saw me, she stopped; looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"Sam I'm not telling you what I did or said! Because I honestly didn't do or say anything to her!" Emily said.

I growled and started shaking even more. "FINE EMILY; DON'T TELL ME WHAT YOU DID OR SAid! I SWEAR TO YOU, THOUGH THAT I'LL FIND OUT!"

I turned away from Emily and took off running. I was shaking so bad that I could barely keep myself from phasing. As soon as I hit the forest though I quickly stripped and tied my stuff to my leg and then transformed. I just ran for a while and then as I neared the woods by the beach I picked up Leah's and Jared's scents. I phased back to human and got dressed, ran out of the woods and down to the beach.

I saw Leah sitting in between Jared's legs and leaning back against him. My heart felt as if it were breaking. Even though Jared was a friend of mine at that moment I hated him with a passion. He had what was mine, and I didn't think I could take it for much longer. Leah was mine; and I wanted her back. It didn't matter to me that I had Emily. I may have been with Emily but my heart still belonged to Leah. Emily would never be Leah, and I knew this. Leah looked up and saw me and I saw her tense. I saw Jared lean down and say something to her; she relaxed against him again.

I came to an abrupt stop when I saw Jared crash his lips down onto Leah's. I started to shake but I controlled it to the point where I didn't phase. When Leah and Jared broke apart to breathe Leah looked over and saw the angry look I wore. I watched as Jared stood up and helped Leah, then wrapped his arm around her waist.

As they started towards the woods I stepped in and blocked their way. "Just what do you think you two are doing..? How could you do this to me!?"

I was still shaking and I saw Leah looking at me with a dazed expression on her face. Jared pulled Leah and walked around me. They took off into the forest and I followed them. I wanted answers, and I wanted them now. I wanted to know how Leah could do this to me. I wanted to know how she could start something with someone I considered my best friend. I followed them back all the way to the Cullens' house. I saw Emmett, Jasper and Edward all standing outside. Right at that second I didn't even care that they were there. I just knew that Leah and I needed to talk.

"Leah, we need to talk. You can't keep running from me. These are my children too!" I said in a loud voice.

I watched in horror as Leah turned around and I could see the anger on her face but before she could say or do anything, she collapsed. I lunged forward to catch her but Jared already had her in his arms. I growled and took a step forward but Jasper and Emmett rushed in front of me and put their hands on my shoulders holding me back.

"Let me go you fucking assholes! That's my woman right there and I need to get to her!" I screamed.

Jared growled at me and I watched in shock as he put Leah in Edward's arms and walked towards me.

"Edward, get her inside and have Carlisle check her over. Have Seth come out here too. I think it's about time we tell Sam some truths." Jared said.

I just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What kind of truths Jared?? Does Leah prefer me to you?"

Jared growled and stepped forward again. "No, Sam in fact it's the complete opposite; she'd rather me over you. Leah and I are best friends and I'm tired of seeing you hurt her. Why don't you just go home to your home-wrecker of a fiancée Sam? None of us really want you here."

I growled.

"How is Emily a home-wrecker Jared? It's not her fault I imprinted on her!"

Jasper laughed. "Sam even if you hadn't imprinted on her she would have found a way to get her hands on you. She had it planned from the beginning. She's always been jealous of Leah and she admitted it today."

I looked over at Jasper and shook my head. "You're lying.. Emily would never do something like that!"

Jasper laughed again and shook his head. "No, I'm not Sam. Why don't you ask Sue? I could smell her scent when she walked out of the hospital but I didn't tell Seth or Leah because I didn't want Leah anymore stressed out than she already was. If you don't believe me why don't you call Sue and ask her?"

My mouth dropped open and I shook my head.

"I did talk to Sue some and she told me she didn't want Emily or me anywhere near her or Harry. She even called Emily a bitch.."

Jared sneered and gave me a look.

"Emily is a bitch Sam. She tried to hit on me to get me to see things her way after she told me what she did to Leah. You don't have to believe what we're saying but when Seth gets out here we'll all phase and you can see it for yourself!"

I just looked at Jared in shock. I shook my head to clear it. I couldn't believe what they were telling me. My Emily would never do anything like they said she did!

They had to be making it up.. I would just wait until we were phased and then I could see what they were talking about. Seth came out of the house but as soon as he saw me he started shaking, and by the time he jumped off of the porch he was phasing mid-air. Jasper, Emmett and I dove out of the way.

I phased as Seth came at me again. I heard others phasing as well and soon all of the pack besides Leah was phased and ready. I looked once towards the house and saw Jasper and Emmett standing there. I couldn't help but wonder where Leah was and how she was doing.

Seth snarled at me. 'You don't have a right to wonder shit about my sister you motherfucker!'

A/N 2: Alright I hope I didn't confuse you too much. The next chapter will be in Seth's point of view. And thanks to my amazing beta, SuicidalBeyblader! :)


	12. You Don't Know

A/N: Thanks to all the reviews. A really big thank you goes to my Beta SuicidalBeyblader! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga; all copyrights to Stephenie Meyer.

You Don't Know.

(Seth POV)

I snarled at Sam. 'You don't have a right to wonder shit about my sister you motherfucker!'

'Calm down Seth! And I love your sister..! I'm allowed to be worried about her!' Sam growled back.

I jumped forward and sunk my teeth into Sam's shoulder. 'You don't have any right! You lost it when you broke her heart. You lost that right when you did nothing but throw Emily into her face! Well I hope that you're happy with the choice you made because it's going to give me immense pleasure to show you the true colors of your wonderful fiancé!'

With that I let my mind go back to the conversation outside the hospital; I let replay in my mind everything Emily said to Leah, and then how she'd tried to charm Jared into not saying anything. Once I was done relaying it I listened to what everyone was thinking around me.

'And all this time I thought Leah was a bitch... It turns out she had the right to be..' Paul thought.

'How could Emily do that to Leah?!' Embry wondered.

'My God if you have friends like that who needs enemies..?' Quil thought.

Sam snarled.

'NO! NO EMILY WOULDN'T DO OR SAY THAT! YOU'RE LYING!!'

I snarled right back as I pounced on him, knocking my alpha to the ground. 'You don't think Emily would do something like that?? Well I hate to tell you she would and she has! Now you know why I think you and Emily are perfect for one another! You both think nothing of stabbing people in the back that you profess to love! YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU DON'T KNOW THE HELL EMILY PUT MY SISTER THROUGH!! YOU DON'T KNOW THE HELL YOU PUT HER THROUGH!!! SAM YOU WILL NEVER KNOW! YOU DON'T KNOW AND YOU CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO UNDERSTAND WHAT SHE'S BEEN THROUGH! NEVER WILL YOU EVER!!'

Soon Jared was replaying what Emily was saying as well. Except Jared did one thing that I didn't; He made sure that he stared into Emily's eyes when she was saying what she said. You could see plain as day the satisfaction she got out of taking Sam away from Leah.. You could tell that Emily was gloating about how she took Sam away from her cousin and how it was so so easy. Finally Jared was done flashing the scenes in his mind and all of a sudden Sam howled in pain.

'Jesus.. She had it all planned. Why couldn't I see that?..' Sam thought.

I laughed bitterly. 'Probably because you didn't want to see it Sam. You never loved my sister. If you did you would have fought the imprint more. If you loved her Sam you would have done anything, no matter how much it hurt you to be with her. But no, you didn't. You left my sister, and you left her broken. You didn't have to listen to her at night.. You didn't have to hear her crying... You didn't have to hold her when all she wanted to do was give up and die! My God Sam before she found out that she was pregnant she barely ate! She hardly ever came out of her room! You not only broke her heart Sam you completely destroyed her! I will not let you near her again. No way in hell are you ever getting back into my sister's life. She is just now starting to smile again, and I won't let you take that away from her. She's smiling because of Jared. He treats her right and he would never do what you did to her! He won't destroy her life!'

I tried to keep myself from yelling but I don't think that I succeeded. I hated Sam for what he did to my sister.. Everything I said to him was true. I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to one of the worse nights I'd had. I had been listening to Leah cry for four hours straight and I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and I went into her room to check on her. She was lying on her bed with a bloody wrist. I was shocked because I could so clearly tell what had happened... On the floor beside the bed was the razor blade. She had resorted to cutting herself. When I asked her why she did it she said it made the pain go away for a few minutes...

I came out of my thoughts when I heard many gasps shoot through my mind and I heard Sam howl once more. 'Sorry you guys I didn't mean to show you that.. But do you see now, Sam, that you need to stay away..? She just stopped hurting herself a couple weeks ago... I don't want her to start again. You're no good for her!'

Before anyone could say anything I heard Edward yelling.

"SETH! YOU NEED TO GET BACK HERE NOW! BRING JARED WITH YOU AND HURRY UP!!!"

I took off running back towards the Cullens' house. As soon as I was out front Edward threw a pair of shorts at me and I quickly phased back, and shoved them on.

"What is it Edward!? What's wrong!?" I asked.

Edward sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Leah has slipped into a coma... When I took her inside Carlisle tried to bring her around but it was useless... Carlisle is running tests and will hopefully have the results back soon."

I nodded and ran inside; but stopped, turned back around and faced Sam. "Go back to Emily, Sam. You're not wanted here and so fucking help me if what Emily did today or what you said has any bearing on why she's in a coma I will hurt you. You may be bigger than me, but I will tear you apart even if it takes me the rest of my life."

I refused to let myself back down; I was not caring about anything or anyone other than my sister. She had to be okay. I couldn't lose her.


	13. Please Wake Up

A/N: I'm so sorry for the length between updates. Thank you to Hot4CullenMen for betaing this chapter for me. I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to SM.

Please Wake Up

(Seth's POV)

It has been two days now since I had words with Sam. It has been two days since my sister has slipped into a coma. She hasn't moved or made a sound at all. All of the pack takes turns and comes in and sits with her. We have started talking to her because Carlisle told all of us that even though she is in a coma she could still hear us.

"Leah I need for you to wake up sis please. Mom has even been by to see you. It seems that she has finally seen Emily's true colors. Dad is being released from the hospital today and he will be stopping by to see you. We all need you Leah. You need to fight and get better. Not only does the pack need you but your children need you as well" I whispered.

I just sat in the chair beside her bed holding her hand. I didn't know what to say or do. It was like I was lost and until my sister wakes up I knew I would continue to feel this way. I haven't left the Cullen's house since she has slipped into the coma. I barely take breaks away from her bedside. I only take them when Edward and Emmett force me away to get some air or to stretch my legs or to eat.

That was one of things I've learned about being a wolf. My hunger knows no bounds. I could eat anything and everything and so far I haven't gained any weight what so ever. I looked up when I heard the door to the room that Leah was in open and gave a sad smile when I saw Jared standing there.

"How is she doing?" Jared asked.

I sighed and said "There isn't any change. I was just talking to her. You can come in if you want to."

Jared gave me a slight smile and walked in closing the door behind him. "How are you holding up Seth? I know you barely leave her side and I know you haven't been sleeping."

I shook my head. "I'll sleep after she wakes up. I need her to wake up. I feel as if I'm in a nightmare and I can't wake up. Why is this happening to her? Why is it always her that gets hurt?"

Jared looked down at the ground and then back up at me. "I wish I had the answers to your questions Seth I really do. Unfortunately all I can tell you is that she will get through this. We will make sure she does. As for her getting hurt that is easily fixed. If I have my way about it she will never know pain like she has ever again. Seth I don't know if these babies' that she is carrying are mine but regardless if they are or not I will be there for Leah every step of the way I promise you that."

I looked at Jared for a few minutes and then finally nodded. "She is lucky to have you in her life Jared. I know that she cares about you. Thank you very much for being here for her."

Jared gave me a smile as he said "I wouldn't be anywhere else Seth. Why don't you try to go catch a few hours of sleep? I know that you don't want to, or think that you don't need to, but Seth you are going to need to be at one hundred percent when she does come out of the coma. I will sit with her. Make sure you eat something before you lay down."

I wanted to argue but I knew that he was right so I nodded. "You'll come and wake me up if she even so much as moves a finger?"

Jared nodded and said "I promise I will. Now go eat something and then get some sleep."

I nodded again and got up out of my seat and stepped back letting Jared pass by me so that he could sit next to the bed. After Jared sat down I put my hand on his shoulder in thanks and then bent down and kissed my sister's head before leaving the room. I sent up a prayer that she would wake up soon.

(JPOV)

I watched Seth leave the room and then I looked back at Leah and grasped her hand in mine and brought it up to my mouth to place a kiss on it. Seeing her like this was killing me. I needed to see her smile, hear her voice, and see her beautiful eyes. I may not have been in love with her but she was my best friend. She understood what I was going through.

I let out a sigh as I looked at her still figure lying on the bed. "Leah I need you to wake up. I don't know how much longer I can see you like this and not completely lose it. I miss hearing your voice. I miss seeing you smile, even if it's just a small one. What I miss the most is talking to you. Seth is going nuts and I'm not far behind him. The day we spent on the beach was one of the best days of my life. I need you Leah. I need you so much that it scares me because we both know we're not in love with one another yet, but I just can't stop needing you. I need you to be alright. I need you to wake up because we have four little ones on the way and they're going to need their mommy. Yes, I said we have four little ones on the way. I don't care if these are my kids or not. I will not leave you alone to raise four kids and I know how you feel about Sam and I don't blame you."

I stopped talking and just sat there looking at her. There was so much that I wanted and needed to say I just couldn't find the words to say it.

"Leah I know how much you hate and despise Sam and I don't blame you one bit. I have thought about this since two days ago. Sam wants to see you but Seth and I won't allow him too. He is losing it Leah. He has finally figured out that Emily isn't as perfect as he thought she was and he is losing it. He isn't losing it because he found that out though. He is losing it because he is worried about you and wants to see with his own two eyes that you're alive and well even if you're in a coma. We won't let him see you until you're out of this coma. That way the decision is yours. The decision has to be yours Leah. I can't make it for you and I won't force it on you. Please wake up soon. We all need you to wake up soon but especially Seth and me." I said.

I looked up when I heard a knock at the bedroom door. When I got up and answered the door I was shocked at who I found standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked in a cold tone.

A/N: I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update this story. My muse went on a writing spree for a new story for a show that I watch. I hope you all like this chapter. So who can tell me who they think was at the bedroom door?

Ok, hi everybody! I'm Katie and I edited this chapter while Crys's regular beta is….not here. I loved it, although it would probably make more sense if I read the rest of the story first, but this one chapter has me hooked! And if I hear one word about how long it took or how much you may not like this chapter, I will find you. Crys is going through a lot right now and our friend Cassie and I are her bodyguards. Deal with it! Loved it Crys! :D


	14. Jared's Thoughts

A/N: Wow it's been months since I've updated... Well I've had a lot going on... I will no longer being doing the different POV's as I've found an easier way to write and one that I like... You will however be able to tell who is talking... This chapter will be short as I'm wanting to get back in the swing of this story... I was in an accident and lost everything which means I have to re-write everything... So even though this chapter is short if I get 10 reviews for this chapter I will update again sometime this weekend with a longer chapter... In this chapter you see Jared's thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...

Jared couldn't believe who was standing on the other side of the door. As he took in Emily's presence he wondered how she got past everyone and then he sighed as he remembered the Cullen's had all went out to hunt. He couldn't believe that Emily had the nerve to actually show up here. He couldn't keep the growl from slipping through his lips.

As he looked at Emily he felt blinding rage and it took all of his control not to phase right there and then. It was because of Emily and Sam that his precious Leah was in a coma. It was because of Emily that his precious Leah has been hurting for so many months. He had to fight the urge to phase and tear the bitch apart limb from limb.

He turned his head and looked over his shoulder at Leah and he started to calm down. He knew that no matter how much Leah hated Emily that she wouldn't want him to hurt her because he would have that on his conscious. He smiled as he thought about how good Leah was for him. He knew that he loved Leah but he also knew that he wasn't really in love with Leah although he could be if he let himself fall for her. He couldn't help but smile again as he thought about how happy him and Leah had been the days before she went into a coma.

As he thought about the fact that Leah was in a coma he turned his head back towards Emily and he growled again. He smirked when he saw that Emily jumped and took a step back. He was happy that he scared Emily enough. He saw Emily look over his shoulder and into the room and he stepped forward to block her view of his precious Leah. He didn't like the look that had come into Emily's eyes when she spotted Leah laying on the bed.

He vowed right then and there that regardless if he had to end up hurting Emily he would if it kept his precious Leah safe. There was no chance in hell that he was letting Emily anywhere near his precious Leah just so that she could hurt Leah some more. There was no chance in hell that he would ever let anyone hurt his precious Leah or the babies that she was carrying. He would do whatever it took to ensure his precious Leah and her babies because he loved Leah and he loved those babies already even though they weren't born yet.


	15. Sam's Thoughts

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... This chapter will be short... I want to show Sam's thoughts on everything... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Sam couldn't believe everything he had learned. He couldn't believe that Emily had planned everything that had happened except the imprint. As he looked back he saw now what he should have seen then. His blood boiled at the thought of Emily wanting to hurt Leah like she did when she always protested that she had never wanted to Leah.

For the past couple of days he had avoided going home because he knew that the minute he walked inside that he would lose his temper as soon as he saw Emily. But he also knew that he couldn't put it off much longer. He was furious at Emily and he was furious at himself. He was actually surprised that since Emily was his imprint that he was able to feel the hatred and anger that he did towards her. He made a mental note to talk to the Elders about it.

He still couldn't believe that his Lee Lee was pregnant. He couldn't believe that she was pregnant with quadruplets. He wanted to be by her side but he knew that he had no right to be there. Although he would find a way to be by her side so that she knew she wasn't alone. He gave a bitter laugh at that thought as he remembered that Leah wasn't alone. He growled low in his throat as he thought about how Jared was by her side when it should be him by her side.

As he thought that he remembered what Jared and Leah had both said. The babies that Leah was carrying could very well be Jared's and that thought sent a pain through Sam's heart. Even though he imprinted on Emily he still loved Leah and just the though of her carrying someone else's babies let alone carrying Jared's was enough to kill him inside. He wanted to be the one she was pregnant by. He wanted to be the one by her side but he knew that for right now he had no right and no say in what was going on.

He sent up a silent prayer that she would wake up soon. He knew that she was in a coma and it killed him to know that he couldn't be there to help bring her out of it. It killed him to know that her life could be in danger because of her being pregnant. It killed him to know that at any second something could go wrong and that he wouldn't know about it. He couldn't help but wish right at that second that he had never laid eyes on Emily. He wished that because if he had never laid eyes on Emily then he would still be with Leah and he would be the one that was the father of her children.

He took in a deep breath and let it out and decided he couldn't put off going back to his house anymore and started walking towards his house. He had to find out why Emily had done everything that she had done. He had to find out just why she thought it was okay to hurt someone like that. He had no choice in the matter but she did. He still couldn't believe that the woman he had imprinted on was that good of an actress to make him think that she cared about Leah's feelings when all she cared about was taking everything away from Leah and hurting her. As he neared his house he saw Emily stomping inside and he wondered what had set her off now. He took in a deep breath and let it out and then walked up the steps and into his house ready for the fight that was about to ensue.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: *smiles* I loved writing this chapter! *grins* I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Jared walked out of the bedroom that Leah had been put in and pulled the door shut even as he glared at Emily. "What in the hell are you doing here? You know that you are not wanted her by any of us. You have exactly one minute to explain to me why I shouldn't tear you limb from limb for what you have done to my Leah." And it was right then that he realized what he should have realized all along. He was in love with Leah and he just didn't know it. He took a step towards Emily as a growl escaped his mouth. "Well?"

Emily swallowed but looked up at Jared with angry eyes. "I am here to see if Sam is here. He hasn't been home in two days. I overheard Paul and Jake talking about Leah being in a coma. Now let me in to see my cousin, Jared. You have no right to keep me from seeing her."

Jared rolled his eyes and gave a bitter laugh even as he saw Paul, Jake, and Embry walking up the steps out of the corner of his eye. "I have every right to keep you from seeing Leah, Emily. You see that is where you are wrong. You need to realize that not everything in this world revolves around you and not everybody listens to you. Sam is no longer Alpha so we do not even have to pretend to listen to what you have to say. As for Sam not coming home for two days it is probably because he needed some time and space to think. You see, Emily, Seth and I both showed Sam exactly what happened that day at the hospital. He is probably wondering why he never noticed what you were doing. Personally I think he never noticed because his eyes were always straying to Leah but even if he leaves your pathetic ass he will not be getting Leah because she is mine. When are you going to realize that nobody likes you, Emily? Most of us pretended to because we had no choice or Sam would have made our lives hell. Now I think it is time you leave because I don't feel like dealing with you and I want to get back into my woman who is pregnant with my kids. You see unlike you Leah is a real woman and she deserves to have someone who loves her because they want to and not because they are forced to."

Emily's mouth dropped open and she yelled "What do you mean you and Seth showed Sam that day at the hospital? How could you do that to me, Jared?"

Jared shook his head but before he could say anything Paul said harshly "It wasn't all that hard to do to you, Emily. I mean after all the whole pack saw and heard what you said that day. I can't believe I ever thought Leah was a bitch when it is you who is the bitch. You are a disgusting woman and I hope that I never actually have to socialize with you again. Oh and before I forget you should know that Sue is talking to Billy Black and Old Quil today and telling them what she knows about the things you have done. Now like Jared said you need to leave because you are not wanted here at all."

Jake nodded. "You broke the treaty by coming here without permission and if the Cullen's wanted they could start a war. While you may not be a pack member you are an imprint so you still have to follow the terms of the treaty which I know for a fact you know. I will be letting my Dad know that you came over to the Cullen's house without asking them first. Now it is time for you to go because we would like to see our pack sister. Oh and Emily you will be dealt with by pack law for what you have done."

Emily paled at that and quickly pushed past Paul, Quil, and Jake and walked down the stairs and out of the Cullen's house even as she heard Paul exclaim loudly "I can't believe that stupid bitch had the nerve to come here." She got into her car and quickly drove home all the while wondering what she would be able to say to Sam since he now knew what she had told Leah. Once she was back at her house she got out of her car and stomped inside the house. When she heard Sam enter not even two minutes after she got back she turned to look at him and glared. "Just where in the hell have you been, Sam Uley? It has been two days since you have been home!"

Sam looked at Emily with hard eyes. "You don't get to ask me where I have been, Emily! Not after what you did to Leah and to me! How could you set out to steal me like that from your cousin? Just who in the hell are you? I don't know what in the hell the Spirits were thinking when they tied me to you because I never would have gotten with you even if I hadn't been with Leah if I had known exactly how you were. I can't even look at you right now without wanting to get sick. What kind of person sets out to steal the boyfriend of one of their family members? What kind of person sets out to steal the boyfriend of someone else? Just what in the hell were you thinking, Emily? Because of you Leah has went through hell! I told you after I imprinted on you that I would be you friend, brother, or lover and you chose to hurt your cousin. Why?"

Emily swallowed at the look in Sam's eyes and the tone of his voice. "Whatever you think Sam it is untrue. I wouldn't hurt Leah like that on purpose. I don't know who told you I would."

Sam swore and rolled his eyes. "Nobody told me anything, Emily! I saw exactly what you said to Leah when you followed her out of the hospital. Not only did I hear what you said but I saw the look in your eyes as you told her what you did. Did you not realize that Jared was looking at you as you talked? They can't fake a conversation like that, Emily! Now what I want to know is why you would do something like you did? I can't understand why you set out to hurt Leah like you did. What did she ever do to you?"

Emily gave a bitter laugh. "Leah always got everything, Sam! So what if I wanted what she had? Why couldn't I have it? Why should she get everything and get to be happy? I was so happy that you imprinted on me! I couldn't believe my luck when you did. You are mine, Sam, and I will not let you go. You can't leave me because I am your imprint! You have to stay with me because I won't accept anything less than you being my lover."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I don't care if I imprinted on you or not, Emily, I want you out of my house. I can't stand the sight of you right now. Because of you and because of me Leah has been hurt so much more than she should have been. I have no doubt that I have lost Leah for forever because of what I did to her but I can hope and pray that one day she will at least forgive me enough and start being my friend again. I will see you daily to make sure that I fulfill the imprint bond but I refuse to live with you, I refuse to kiss you, and I damn sure refuse to sleep with you. Now get the hell out of my house before I lose my temper even more than I already have."

Emily looked at Sam with wide eyes. "You don't mean that, Sam."

Sam nodded and growled. "Yes, Emily, I very much mean everything I said. You have fifteen minutes to get whatever you want to take with you and to get out of my house. If you are not out of my house in fifteen minutes I will call the police and have them escort you out of my house. I'm sure everyone on the rez would love to see that."

Emily glared at Sam but quickly did as she was told. She could tell from the look in Sam's eyes that he meant the threat of calling the police to escort her out. Once she had several days worth of clothes in a suitcase she walked back downstairs and looked at Sam. "I will be at the house I had before we moved in with one another."

Sam just nodded and didn't bother saying anything to Emily. He sat down on his couch once Emily walked out his front door and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe everything that had taken place in the last two days but especially in the last twenty five minutes. He sighed and sat back and leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes as he wondered how Leah was doing and if she would ever forgive him for the hell he put her through.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once Emily left Jared looked at Paul, Jake, and Quil and gave them a strained smile and then led the way into the bedroom Leah was in. Once he was back at Leah's bedside he ignored Paul, Jake, and Quil as he bent down and kissed Leah on the head and took one of her hands in both of his. "Leah, I have something I have to tell you. I know when we talked a couple days ago that we both said we weren't in love with one another but I have to tell you, Leah, I just figured something out while I was dealing with Emily. I found out, Leah, that I am completely in love with you. I don't care if you aren't in love with me back just yet because I will work every day to make you fall in love with me. You need to open your eyes, Leah. I need to see your beautiful eyes so that I can tell you just how much I am in love with you. I don't think I can keep going on without you. I don't know when I fell in love with you but I did and I wouldn't take it back for nothing."

Paul looked at Jared with wide eyes but then he grinned. "It's about time you realized that you were in love with Leah, man. If you wouldn't have realized it soon Jake, Quil, Embry, Seth, and I decided that we would beat you upside the head until you realized. We realized it the day she lost unconsciousness. And, Jared, just so you know we think Leah is in love with you also. We have seen the way she looks at you. We all just think that she is scared to admit that she is in love with you because of how much Sam and Emily both hurt her. She will get through this, man, because she has you fighting for her."

Jared looked up from where he was looking at Leah and smiled slightly. "Thank you, Paul."

Paul nodded and opened up his mouth to say something but before he could a groan was heard and Jared said "Leah, Love, open your eyes for me, Baby."

He watched as Leah fought to get her eyes open and then his eyes widened when she said before passing back out "I am in love with you too, Jared."

* * *

A/N 2: *smirks* Sorry for where I left it but it was the best place... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
